idea_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nexus of Illusion
'Nexus of Illusion '''is a Crossover Series. Story All Characters Sucking in Portal From Different Worlds and go they Need to Find their Way to explore and Etc. Characters Main Characters * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Donald Duck * Daisy Duck * Goofy * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit * Fanny Cottontail * Felix the cat * Bosko the Talk-ink Kid * Honey The Talking-ink Kid * Bugs Bunny * Lola Bunny (Style of Space Jam and Outfit of The Looney Tunes Show) * Daffy Duck * Porky Pig * Yoshimite Sam * Taz Devil * Taz-She Devil * Betty Boop * Bimbo the Dog * Koko the Clown * Fearless Fred (Betty Boop's Trail Style) * Popeye * Olive Oyl * Bluto * Woody Woodpecker * Mighty Mouse * Jerry Mouse * Tom Cat * Spike Dog * Tyke Dog * Kermit the Frog * Gimzo * Miss Piggy * Fuzzy Bear (Muppets) * Scooby Doo * Fred (Scooby Doo) * Daphne (Scooby Doo) * Shaggy (Scooby Doo) * Fat Albert * Rickety Rocket * Big Bird (Sesame Street) * Cookie Monster * Grover * Zayat (Nu,Pogodi) * Volk (Nu,Pogodi) * Moxy (The Moxy Show) * I.M. Weasel * Homer Simpson * Marge Simpson * Bart Simpson * lisa Simpson * Seymour Skinner * Groundskeeper Willie * Slideshow Bob * Dexter (Dexter's Labortory) * Blossom (Powerpuff Girls) * Bubbles (powerpuff Girls) * Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls) * Mojo Jojo * Sibella * Winnie Werewolf * Elsa Frankenteen * Phantasma * Tanis * Arthur Read * Buster Baxter * Binky Barns * Muffy Crosswire * Beavis * Butt-head * Bender (Futurama) * Philip J. fry * Turanga Leela * Peter Griffin * Stewie Griffin * Brain Griffin * Ellie (Family Guy) * New Brain * Vinny Filipeli * Spongebob Sqaurepants * Patrick Star * Mr.Eugene Krabs * Sheldon J. Plankton * Eric Cartman * Kenny * Stan (South Park) * Kyle (South Park) * Robot Chicken * Robot Jones * Zim * Gir * Ed * Double D * Eddy * Rolf * Nazz * Kevin * Jack (Samuri Jack) * Aku * XJ-9 aka Jenny * Danny Phantom * Skulker * Brandy Harrington (of the Florida Harrington) (Brandy and mr. Whiskers) * Mr.Whiskers (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers) * Ben tennyson (orginal) * Gwen tennyson (orginal) * Ben tennyson (Alien Force and Ultimate Aliens) * Gwen tennyson (Alien Force and Ultimate Aliens) * Kevin Levin * Ben tennyson (Reboot) * Gwen tennyson (Reboot) * Chowder * Schnitzel * Phineas Flynn * Ferb Fether * Agent P aka Perry the Platypus * Dr.Heniz Doofenshimirtz * Finn the Human * Jake the Dog * Princess Bubblegum * Ice King * Fionna the Human * Cake the Cat * Prince Gumball * Ice Queen * Shermy (Adventure Time) * Beth the Pup Princess * Chris Kirkman * Danny Vasquez * Beth Tezuka * Wallow * Cat-Bug * Impossibear * Plum (Bravest Warriors) * Mordecai * Rigby * Benson (Regular Show) * Pops (Regular Show) * Skips (Regular Show) * Dudley Puppy * Kitty Katswell * Lance (Sym-bionic Titan) * Ilana * Octus/Mr.Linus/Newton Linus * Kimmy Mysner * Edwin (Sym-Bionic Titan) * General Modula * Gumball Watterson * Darwin Watterson * Anais Watterson * Nichole Watterson * Richard Watterson * Penny Fitzferald * Banana Joe * Tobias Wilson * Masami Yoshida * Mrs.Jötunheim * Hector Jötunheim * Bill Cipher * Sanjay Patel * Craig the Snake * Megan Sparkle * Hector Flanagan * Star Butterfly * Steven Universe * Garnet (steven Universe) * Peral (Steven Universe) * Amethyst (Steven Universe) * Jasper (steven Universe) * Rick (Rick and Morty) * Morty (Rick and Morty) * Summer (Rick and Morty) * Mr.Meeseeks (Rick and Morty) * Lincoln Loud * Lori Loud * Leni Loud * Luna Loud * Luan Loud * Lynn Loud Jr. * Lucy Loud * Lana Loud * Lola Loud * Lisa Loud * Bunsen * KO (OK KO Let's Be Heroes) * Rad (OK KO Let's Be Heroes) * Enid (OK KO Let's Be Heroes) * Beardo * Elodie * Strike (OK KO Let's Be Heroes - Crossover Nexus) * Shunsaku Ban aka Victor Pompous * Astro Boy * Kimba aka Leo (Kimba the White Lion/Jungle Emperor Leo) * Kitty aka Lyra * Pauley Cracker aka Coco * Claw aka Bubu * Sally The Witch * Lum Invader * Goku * Krillin * Piccolo * Vegeta * Trunks (Future Version, Dragonball Z Style) * Bulma * Frieza * Perfect Cell * Android 17 * Android 18 * Mai (Future Version) * Sailor Moon * Sailor Mercury * Sailor Mars * Sailor Venus * Sailor Jupiter * Hellboy (Hellboy (anime) ) * Agumon * Gabumon * Paramon * Renamon * Myotismon * InuYasha * Naruto * Doremi Harukaze * Mahiru Narukawa (Blackened Classroom) * Zero (Save Me! Lollipop) * Ichi (save me! Lollipop) * Mina Ashido (My Hero Academia) * Serval Cat (Kemono Friends) * Grey Wolf (Kemono Friends) * Penguin (Kemono Friends) * Tasmanian Devil (Kemono Friends) * Ezo Red Fox (kemono Friends) * Niles Crocodile (Kemono Friends) * Saitama (One Punch Man) * Dorothy * Todo * Scarecrow * Tinman * Cowardly Lion * Good Fairy of OZ * Wicked Witch of the West * Grimhilde * Maleficent * Godzilla * Zilla * King Caesar * Mechagodzilla * Arnold Schwarzenegger * Winnie the Pooh * Shere Khan (Disney's Jungle Book) * James T.Kirk * Comander Spock * Edith Keeler's Fate (Star Trek) * Darth Vader * E.T. * Gizmo (Gremlins) * Taran (The Black cauldron) * Princess Eilonwy * The Horned King * The Terminator * Tron * Yori * Commander Sark * Betelgeuse (Beetle Juice) * Ariel * Ursula * Sloth (The Goonies) * T-Rex (Jurassic Park) * Beast (Beauty and the Beast) * Jafar (aladdin) * Marty McFly * Jennifer Parker-Mcfly * Emmett Brown * Jack Skellington * Oogie Boogie * Ethan Hunt * Jim Phelps * Larry Storch (Ghostbusters) * Forrrest Tucker (Ghostbusters) * Bob Burns ( Ghostbusters) * Peter Venkman (Ghostbusters) * Ray Stantz (Ghostbusters) * Egon Spengler (ghostbusters) * Dana Barrett (Ghostbusters) * Janine Melnitz (Ghostbusters) * Abby Yates (Ghostbusters) * Erin Glibert (ghostbusters) * Jillian Holtmann (Ghostbusters) * Patty Tolan (Ghostbusters) * Slimer * Simba * Nala * Timon * Pumbaa * Scar (aka Taka) * Woody (Toy Story) * Buzz Lighting * Jessie (Toy Story) * Rex (Toy Story) * Hamm (Toy Story) * Qaszimodo * Esmarlda * Calude Frollo * Hades (Disney) * Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Z (Antz) * Princess Bala * Corporal Weaver (Antz) * General Mandible * Flik * Princess Atta * Tarzan * Jane Porter * Hubie * Marina * Rockco * Drake * Drake's Stooges * Harry Potter * Rasputin (don Bluth) * James P. Sullivan * Mike Wazowski * Randrall Boggs * Shrek * Princess Fiona * Donkey * Oscar (Sharktale) * Lenny Lino the Shark * Angie (Sharktale) * Don Lino the Shark * Nemo * Marlin * Dory * Bruce * Skipper (Madagascar) * Kowalski (Madagascar) * Rico (Madagascar) * Private (Madagascar) * King Julien XIII * Maurice * Mort * Marlene (Peguins of Madagascar) * Clover (All Hail King Julien) * Mr. Incredible * Wall-E * Eve * Po * Master Tigress * Eugene "Flynn" Rider * Manolo Sánchez * Maria Posada * Joaquín Mondragon * Gru * Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) * Mavis * Murray (Hotel Transylvania) * Wayne (Hotel Transylvania) * Wanda * Franklin Frankenstein * Wreck it Ralph * Elsa the Snow Queen * Olaf * Frank (Sausage party) * Brenda Bunson * Judy Hopps * Nick Wilde * Max (Secret Life of Pets) * Gidget (Secret Life of Pets) * Duke (Secret Life of Pets) * Buster Moon * Johnny (Sing! (American 2016 3D Animated Movie) ) * Ash (Sing! (American 2016 3D Animated Movie) ) * Lance (Sing! (American 2016 3D Animated Movie) ) * Kubo * Miguel Rivera * Héctor (Coco) * Imelda * Pennywise (It) * Emmet (The Lego Movie) * wyldstyle (The Lego Movie) * Cat in the Hat * Horton the Elephant * The Lorax * Grinch * Charlie Brown * Snoopy * Garfield * Odie the Dog * Heathcliff * Superman * Wonder Woman * Batman * The Flash * Aquaman * Black Canary * The Atom (DC) * Shazam * Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) * The Joker * The Killer Croc * Lex Luther * Robin (Teen Titans (2003-2005) ) * Starfire (Teen Titans (2003-2005) ) * Beast Boy (Teen Titans (2003-2005) ) * Cyborg (Teen Titans (2003-2005) ) * Raven (Teen Titans (2003-2005) ) * Raven (Teen Titans Go!) * Darksied * Anti-Monitor * Trigon (Teen Titans (2003-2005) ) * Imperiex-prime * Spider Man * Thor * Iron man * Captain America * The Black Panther * Quicksilver (X-Men) * Scarlet Witch * Rocket Raccoon * Groot * Deadpool * Red Skull * Loki * Thanos * Galactus * Captain Underpants * Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Koopa Kid (Mario Party-Mario Party 7) * Geno * Mallow (Super Mario RPG: The Legend of the seven stars) * Rosalina the Queen of the Lumas and Galaxies * Major Burrows * Petey Piranha * King Boo * Wario * Waluigi * Yoshi * Kamken the Magikoopa * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Dixie Kong * Cranky Kong * King K. Rool * Link * Princess Zelda * Ganondorf/Ganon * Samus Aran * Ridley * Fox McCloud * Falco Lombari * Krystal (Star Fox) * Wolf O'Donnel * Kriby * Meta Knight * Gooey (Kirby) * Rick Kine & Coo (Kirby) * Adeleine (Kirby) * Marx * Daroach * Magolor * Susie (Kirby) * King Dedede * Escargoon * Waddle Doo * Bandana Waddle Dee * Pikachu * Jigglypuff * Oshawott * Snivy * Tepig * Fennekin * Chespin * Froakie * Popplio * Litten * Rowlet * Meowth * Vulpix * Charizard * Mewtwo * Lucario * Ninten * Ness * Paula * Jeff (Earthbound aka Mother) * Poo * Lucas * Claus * Travis (Mother 4) * Porky Minch * Captain Falcon * Black Shadow (F-Zero) * Judy Summmers (F-zero) * Marth * Caeda * Roy * Ike * Sothe * Micaia * Corrin * Balloon Fighter * Inkling (Male, Blue) * Inkling (Female, Orange) * Villager (Animal Crossing) * Isabelle (Animal Crossing * Tom Nook (Animal Crossing) * Shulk * Dunban * Riki * Fiora * Melia * Cross (Xenoblade Chronicles X) * Elma * Mia * Celica * Lao (Xenoblade Chronicles x) * Rex (Xenoblade Chronicles 2) * Pyra * Blade (Xenoblade Chornicles 2) * Mythra * Nia * Popo (Ice Climbers) * Nana (Ice Climbers) * Mach Rider * Little Mac * Glass Joe * Kid Quick * Dragon Chan * King Hippo * Bob Charlie * Aran Ryan * Hoy Quarlow * Ayumi Tachibana (Famicom Detective Club) * Duck Hunt Dog * Crash Bandicoot * Dr.Neo Cortex * Spyro the Dragon * Sly Cooper * Murray (Sly Cooper) * Carmelita Fox * Muggshot (sly Cooper) * Parappa The Rapper * Kratos * Zues (god of War) * Hades (god of war) * Ploygon man (Playstation All-stars Battle Royale) * Master Hand * Crazy Hand * Tabuu (super Smash Bros.Brawl) * Sonic the hedgehog * Amy Rose the Hedgehog * Tails "Miles" Prowser * Knuckles the Echidna * Dr.Eggman Ivo Robotnik * Chaos 0 * Tikal the Ehcidna * Shadow the hedgehog * Rouge the Bat * Blaze the Cat * Silver the Hedgehog * Mephlies the Dark * Infinite The Jackel * Mega Man * Proto man * Cut man * fire Man (Megaman) * Ice Man (Megaman) * Gutsman * Dr.Willy * Klonoa * Joka * Pac-Man * Ryu * Chin Li * Heihachi Mishima * Siegfried (Soul Calibur) * Cloud Strife (Final fantasy) * Squall Leonhart (Final fantasy) * Tifa Lockheart (Final fantasy) * Aerith Gainsborough (Final fantasy) * Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) * Soild Snake (Metal Gear) * Simon Belmort * Richter Belmort * Dracula (Castlevania) * Bomberman * Sub-Zero * Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) * Shovel Knight * Earthworm Jim * Red (Angry Birds) * Chuck (Angry Birds) * Stella (Angry Birds) * Bomb (angry Birds) * Rayman * Globox (Rayman) * Rabbids * Lilac (Planet Freedom) * Carol (Planet Freedom) * Freddy Fazbear * Bonnie (5 Nights at Freddy's) * Foxy the pirate * Sans (Undertale) * Papyrus * Undyne * Bendy (Bendy and the ink Machine) * Alice (Bendy and the ink Machine) * Cuphead * mugman * Leonardo * Rapheal * Donnatello * Michelanglo * Master Splinter * The Shedder * Alvin Seville * Simon Seville * Theodore Seville * Brittany Miller * Jeanette Miller * Eleanor Miller * Bocarter Humphrey (Alvin and the chipmunks) * Kamen Rider * Optimus Prime * Megatron * Ted (Ted (Movie) ) * Twilight Sparkle (Uniocorn Only) * Rarity * Pinkie Pie * Applejack * Rainbow Dash * Fluttershy * Zoe Trent * Pepper Clark * Vinnie Terrio * Minka Mark * Sunil Nevla * Penny Ling * Russell Ferguson * Roxie McTerrier * Jade Catkin * Trip Hamston * Edie Von Keet * Bev Gilturtle * Apollo Gauntlet * Ozborne (Apollo Gauntlet) * He-Man * Skeletor * Red Power Ranger * Pink Power Ranger * Yellow Power Ranger * Green Power Ranger * Blue Power Ranger * Black Power Ranger * Baxter (Super Baxter) * Gunther (Super Baxter) * Princess Denise (Super Baxter) * Mahroe (Super Baxter) * Jack the hedgehog (Jack-Hedgehog Productions) * Monera the Hedgehog (Jack-Hedgehog Productions) * Gilde the Hedgehog (Jack-Hedgehog productions) * Buroka the Hedgehog (Jack-Hedgehog Productions) * Aisyah the Hedgehog (Jack-Hedgehog Productions) * Molly Ketty the Cat (Molly Ketty Productions) * Valery the Cat (Molly Ketty Productions) * Kerstin the Cat (Molly Ketty productions) * "Sweets" (Molly Ketty Productions) * Dylan the Dylanus * Emma the Dylanus * Black the Dylanus * Dr.Hamman (Dylan the Dylanus) * Blade the Hedgehog Swordman (Mcleodgaming) * Blue the Hedgehog Swordman (Mcleodgaming) * Fella (Deviantart) * Molly Ceelen (Deviantart) * Emali Hawthorn (Deviantart) * Zeta R-02 (Deviantart) * Jeffy (Super Mario Logan) * SMG4 (SMG4) * Calliou (Calliou and AOK) * Edd (Eddsworld) * Tom (Eddsworld) * Matt (Eddsworld) * Tord (Eddsworld) * Chancellor James "C.J." Brown (Paws and Tales) * Staci Clemmer (Paws and Tales) * Ned Cleaver (Paws and Tales) * Pinkie Gongoozler (Paws and Tales) * Marsha Moffet (Paws and Tales) * Hugh McClaw (Paws and Tales) * Tiffany Rockler (Paws and Tales) * Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) * giggles * toothy * nutty * petunia * handy * sniffles * flippy * Sportacus * Robbie Rotten * Wayne Cramp * Lucien Cramp * Owen (Total Drama Island) * Izzy (Total Drama Island) * Gwen (total Drama Island) * Duchan (Total Drama Island) * Baldi * Playtime (Baldi's Basics) * Principal of Things (Baldi's Basics) * Bully (Baldi's Basics) * Marshall (Paw Patrol) * Chase (Paw Patrol) * Rubble (Paw Patrol) * Rocky (Paw Patrol) * Zuma (Paw Patrol) * Skye (Paw Patrol) * Tracker (Paw Patrol) * Everest (Paws Patrol) *Red (M&M) *Yellow (M&M) *Green (M&M) *Strong Bad *Homestar Runner *Charlie the Tuna * Noid (Dominos pizza) * Mr.Bean * Pee-Wee Herman * Danger Mouse * Count Duckula * Fireman Sam * Postman Pat * Annoying Orange * Pear (Annoying Orange) * Marshmellow (Annoying Orange) * Charlie (Charlie and Lola) * Lola (Charlie and Lola) * Pablo the Little Red Fox * Poppy (Pablo the Little Red Fox) * Pumpkin (Pablo the Little Red Fox) * Russal (Nexus of Illusion/Arthur) * Briskov The Tapir (Nexus of Illusion/Sonic the Hedgehog) * Girl-light Cutie (Nexus of Illusion/My Little Pony) * Illusion Maker (Nexus of Illusion) Forms * Bunsen Beast Form (Bunsen is a Beast Episode 1) * Super Sayin goku (Dragonball Z) * Super Sayin Vegeta (Dragonball Z) * Super Sayin Trunks (Dragonball Z) * Greymon (Digimon) * SkullGreymon (Digimon) * Grimhilde (Queen Form) * Fire Mario (Super mario) * Ice mario (Super Mario) * Raichu (Pokemon) * Pichu (Pokemon) * Super Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Super Knuckles (Sonic the Hedgehog) Alter Egos *Usagi Tsukino (Sailor Moon) *Danny Fenton (Dannny Phantom) *Kent Clark (Superman) *Bruce Wayne (Batman) *Diana Prince (Woman Woman) *Peter Parker (Spider-man) Secondary Characters *Miss Kitty (Felix the Cat) *Velma (Scooby Doo!) *Rocky (Rocky and Bullwinkle Show) *Bullwinkle (Rock and Bullwinkle Show) *Skunk (Skunk Fu!) *Rabbit (Skunk Fu!) *Fox (Skunk Fu!) *Festro (Secret Mountain Fort Awesome) *Prohyas and Vambre Warrior *Hoppus *Grizz, Panda and Ice Bear *Black Hat (Villainous) *Carol (Ok Ko Let's Be Heroes) *Gandalf *Jack Sparrow *Elizabeth Swann *Davy Jones *Rodney Copperbottom *Fender Pinwheeler *Cappy (Robot (2005)) *Bigweld *Madame Gasket *Piper Pinwheeler *Crank Casey *Lugnut *Diesel Springer *Alex (Madagascar) *Marthy (Madagascar) *Melman (Madagascar) *Gloria (Madagascar) *Master Shifu *Espio The Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Saffron Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Mighty the Armadillo *Ray the Flying Squrill *Blue (Blue Clues) *Steve (Blue Clues) Major Characters *Pluto (Mickey's Dog) *Butch the Bulldog *Rock Bottom (Felix the Cat) *Kelsey Bern (Craig of the Creek) *Rika Nonaka *Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) *Gromit (Wallace and Gromit) *Robocop *Melody (Little Mermaid) *Genie (Aladdin) *Mulan *Shan Yu (Mulan) *Boom Boom (Super Mario) *Wendy O Koopa (Super Mario) *Lemmy Koopa (Super Mario) *Larry Koopa (super Mario) *Iggy Koopa (Super Mario) *Morton Koopa Jr. (super Mario) *Roy Koopa (Super Mario) *Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario) *Goku (Yūyūki) *Chao (Yūyūki) *Misty (Pokemon) *Ducks (duck Hunt) Minor Characters *Max Goof *Roxanne *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Scooge McDuck *Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Unikitty *Puppycorn *Daisy (Super Mario) *Pauline *Fawful *Pom Pom (Super mario) *Chico, Harpo, Groucho, Gummo, and Zeppo Marx *Nostalgia Critic *Nostalgia Chick *Angry Video Game Nerd *Pingu *Robby the Seal (Pingu) Cameos *Gerg Universe (Steven Universe) *Dopey (Snow White and the Seven Drawves) *Ash Ketchum *Taichi Kamiya *SuperGirl *Krypto the Super Dog *Wordgirl *Pajama Sam *Putt-Putt Mentioned *TTG Beast Boy (in Chapter 12 TTG Raven Said "This Beast Boy (Beast Boy (Teen Titans 2003-2005) ) is way Tall and Hansom but way beasty than This Beast Boy (TTG Beast Boy) that i know to Me.) *Grandpa max (Orginal) *Grandpa Max (Reboot) *Rapunzel *Pascal (Tangled) *Maximus (Tangled) *Dr.Anime (Jack-Hedgehog Productions) *Cheiva (Molly-Ketty Productions) *Chris Mclean (total Drama Island) Locations *Mouseville (Mickey Mouse) *Wasteland (Epic Mickey) *No man's Land (Looney Tunes/Bosko, tha Talk-ink Kid) *Forest (Looney Tunes) *Tazmania (Looney Tunes/ Taz-Mania) *Muppet Studios (Muppets) *Junkyard (Fat albert) *Haunted Mansion (Scooby Doo) *Springfeild (Simpsons) *Highland (Beavis and Butt-head) *Townsville (Powerpuff Girls) *Elmwood City (Arthur) *New New York (Futurama) *Quahog (Family Guy) *Peach Creek (ed, edd n eddy) *Mad Scentist's Castle (Robot Chicken) *Bikini Bottom (spongebob) *South Park (South Park) *Armity Park (Danny Phantom) *Land of Ooo (Adventure Time) *Land of Aaa (Adventure Time) *See-Through Zone (Bravest Warriors) *Mirvahda (Bravest Warriors) *Feudal Japan (Samurai Jack) *The Park (Regular Show) *Elmore (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Galaluna (Sym-bionic Titan) *Beach City (Steven Universe) *Gazorpazorp (Rick and Morty) *Royal Woods (Loud House) *Lakewood Plaza (OK KO let's Be heroes) *Boxmore (OK KO let's be Heroes) *Jungle (Kimba the White Lion/Jungle Emperor Leo) *Namek (Dragonball Z) *Moon Kingdom (Sailor Moon) *Feudal Japan (Inuyasha) *Jarspi Island (Kemono friends) *City (One Punch Man) *Queen Grimhilde's Castle (Snow white and the Seven Drawves) *King Stefan's Castle (Sleeping Beauty) *Maleficent's Castle (Sleeping Beauty) *100 Arce Woods (Winnie the Pooh) *Deep Jungles (Jungle Book) *Qo'noS (Star Trek) *Death Star (Star Wars) *Prydain (the Black Cauldron) *Atlantica (The Little Mermaid) *Pacoima, California (Back to the Future) *Jurassic Park (Jurassic Park) *Forest (E.T.) *Astoria, Orgen (the Goonies) *Beast's Castle and Beast's Woods (Beauty and the Beast) *Halloween Town (Nightmare before Christmas) *Pridelands (Lion King) *Andy's Room (Toy Story) *Notra Dame (The Hunchback of Notra Dame) *Hades' Underworld (Hercules) *Central park, New York (Antz) *Ant Island (Bug's Life) *Ape Jungle (Tarzan) *Monstropolis (Monster Inc.) *Hogswart (Harry Potty) *Unnamed Island (pirates of the Caribbean) *The Reef (Finding Nemo) *City of Regular and Super Powered people (The incredibles) *Valley of Peace (Kung Fu Panda) *Gru's House (Despicble Me) *Market (Sausage Party) *Sugar Rush (Wreck it Ralph) *Zootopia (zootopia) *New York (Secret Life of Pets) *Calatonia (Sing! (american 2016 Movie) ) *Bricksburg (Lego Movie) *Nighborhood (Peanuts) *Snoopy's House (Peanuts) *Ace Obedience School (Peanuts) *Metropolis (Superman) *Gotham City (Batman) *Amazonia (Wonder Woman) *Atlantis (Aquaman) *Central City (Flash) *New York City (Spider-man) *Asgard (Thor) *Mushroom Kingdom (Super Mario) *Luigi's mansion (super Mario) *Island Delfino (Super Mario) *Good Egg Galaxy (Super Mario) *Gusty Garden Galaxy (Super mario) *Forest Maze (super mario) *Rainbow Dream (super Mario) *New Donk City (Super mario) *Hyrule (The Legend of Zelda) *Crateria (Metroid) *Coneria (Star Fox) *Dreamland (Kirby) *Kanto (Pokemon) *Johnto (pokemon) *Shinnon (pokemon) *Unova (pokemon) *Kalos (Pokemon) *Ahola (pokemon) *Eagleland (Earthbound aka Mother) *Balloon Travel area & Ballooon fighting Area (Ballooon fighter) *Inkopolis (Splatoon) *Animal Crossing City (Animal Crossing) *Archanea (Fire Emblem) *Gaur Plains (Xenoblade Chornicles) *New York (Punch-Out) *Whumpa Islands (Crash Bandicoot) *Paris, France (Sly Cooper) *Utah, USA (Sly Cooper) *Dojo (Parappa the Rapper) *Athnes, Greece (God of War) *Green Hill Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Spring Yard Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Oil Ocean Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Angel Island (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Collison Chaos Zone (sonic the Hedgehog) *Wild Water Way (sonic the Hedgehog) *Botanic Base (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Emerald Coast (Sonic the hedgehog) *White Jungle (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Frog Forest (Sonic the hedgehog) *Iron Jungle (sonic the Hedgehog) *Cosmic Falls (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Mad Matrix (Sonic the hedgehog) *Crisis City (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Dragon Road (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Windy Hill Zone (Sonic the hedgehog) *Press Garden Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Luminous Forest (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Dr.Wily's Castle (Mega man) *Permafrost (Metal Gear) *Blue Colored Dark maze (Pac-Man) *Pirate Area (Pac-Man World) *Mansion Area (Pac-Man World) *Blade Mountain (Pac-man World 2) *Dugen Gunden (Pac-man World 3) *The Valley (Rayman) *Freddy Fazbear Pizzaria (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Snowdin (Undertale) *Hotland (Undertales) *Asgore's Castle (Undertale) *Inkwell Isles (Cuphead) *New York (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Ponysville (My Little Pony) *Bellenus (Apollo Gauntlet) *Forest (Happy Tree Friends) *ASDFLand (Eddsworld) *Siderville (Super Baxter) *Destant Valley (Jack-Hedgehog productions) *Numa City (Molly ketty Productions) *Dylanusland (Dylan the Dylanus) *Illusion Master's House (Nexus of Illusion) *Forest (Nexus of Illusion) *Plains (Nexus of Illusion) *Jungle (Nexus of Illusion) *Ultimate Dry Atomic Desert (Nexus of Illusion) *Illusion Maker's Castle (Nexus of Illusion) *Forbidden Castle of Darkness (Nexus of Illusion) *Metal Carven (Super Smash Bros 64) *Final destination 64 (Super Smash Bros. 64) *Final destination Melee (Super Smash Bros Melee) *The Plains (Super Smash Bros Brawl) *The Battlefield Fortress (Super smash bros Brawl) *the Canyons (Super Smash Bros Brawl) *Subspace Area (Super Smash Bros Brawl) *Smash Run Island (Super Smash Bros for 3DS) *Battlefield Ultimate (Super smash Bros Ultimate) *Final destination Ultimate (Super smash bros Ultimate) *Rival arena (Playstation All-stars Battle Royal) *Boss Arena (Playstation All-star Battle Royal) *Wildwood (Paws and Tales) *Total Drama Island (Total Drama Island) *Adventure Bay (paw Patrol) *London (Charlie and Lola) *Baldi's School (Baldi's Basic) *Lazytown (lazytown) *Blanford (Cramp Twins) *Command Center (Mighty Morphin Power rangers) *Terra Venture (Power Rangers Lost Galaxy) *Piqua, Ohio (Captain Underpants) *Town (Mr.Bean) *Town (Pee-Wee Herman) *Town (Potman Pat) *Town (Fireman Sam) *Kitchen (Annoying Orange) *Night City (Pablo the Little Red Fox) Chapter #The Adventures Awaits #OK KO Let's Meet mario Bros #Mickey Mouse Run Away From Strike Part 1 #Mickey Mouse Run Away From Strike Part 2 #Sonic the Hedgehog Country Part 1 - Sonic in DK Island #Sonic The Hedgehog Country Part 2 Sonic Meet Donkey Kong #Teen Titan Lost #Dinosaur Wars Part 1 #Dinosaur Wars Part 2 #OK Ben Let's Go Universe Reunited once More #Ben 10 (Reboot), KO, Garnet, Raven (Teen titans Go!), Luigi and Mario Save Mickey Mouse From Shere khan #Beast Boy (Teen Titans (2003-2005) ) Meets OK Ben let's Go Universe Team, Mario Bros and Mickey Mouse #Kirby Back to the Future #Teen Titans Reunited #Sonic and Donkey Kong Save Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong/Sonic, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Dixie Kong vs King K. Rool #The Arrive of Grimhilde and Aku #Nu, Phineas and Ferb.... Nu, Pogodi! #Felix the Cat go to the Journey #Pokemon and Digimon battle #KO Traps in Dark Realm/ KO vs Poison Apple-ed Steven Universe, Poison Apple-ed Star Butterfly, Poison Apple-ed KO and Poison Apple-ed Donkey Kong/Goku Finnish Poison Apple-ed Steven Off/ Goku Meet KO #Geno's Returns #Sonic, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, KO and Goku in Gotham City part 1 #Sonic, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, KO and Goku in Gotham City part 2 #Bowser's Revenge #Molly Ketty Crossing #Link vs Eggman #Superman to the Recuse #Ralph Wreck's the doomsday in gotham City #Rise of the Horned King #Illusion maker Summons Fennekin #Cat in the Hat Explore about That #Street Fighter X Tekken #Bosko and Honey Lost in Green Hill Zone #Oswald the Lucky Fighter #Ben 10 (Original), Gwen tennyson (original), Tord and Bart Simpson Joins Forces to Fight Enemies #Marx Search Kirby #Popplio in Atlantica #Oshawott vs Dr.Eggman Ivo Roobtnik #Jeffy and Yoshi Battle for their Lives #Illusion Maker Teleport Mario and Luigi in his Home for a Mission/Illusion Maker Make Characters #Rasputin's Revenge #Paw Patrol captured by Sephiroth #Sonic, Donkey kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, KO, Goku and Batman Saved Pablo From the Joker #Daroach vs Bosko, honey and Oswald Travia * The concept of the series was inspired by ''OK KO Let's Be Heroes - Crossover Nexus Episode and the Super Smash Bros., Playstation All-star Battle Royale, and Kingdom Hearts video game series respectively, while the title was inspired by the Illusion video game series staring Mickey Mouse and OK KO Let's Be Heroes - Crossover Nexus. Category:Crossover